


Coming Together, Miles Apart

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: h50kinkmeme, F/M, Misuse of Military Technology, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together, miles apart, unknowingly on his part</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Little Look...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



> Original prompt:  
> Catherine, voyeurism  
> From the middle of the ocean she uses that fancy Navy satellite technology to watch. I don't care who she watches, but bonus points if it involves Steve.

It's not that she's jealous. No, never that. They don't have enough connecting them outside of sex to warrent emotions she's never wanted. It's just that she knows him. After eleven years of great sex and lots of favors she knows his kinks. Knows his schedule. Knows the routine.

It's always the same when he's starting to try to date someone new. Five times he's tried, and maybe being home for good will help now. She smiles over the phone as he explains the need to possibly cancel their weekend since he's having someone over. If it goes as planned, he'll be busy. If it doesn't, drinks on him for being an asshole, and he'll even let her use her whip for being such a bad boy.

It's not like she couldn't just ask how it went, but there's a part of her that just wants to watch. She loves it. He can be suave when he wants to be. She'd been the one to nickname him Smooth. The SEALs on his team had just added the 'Dog' part since they didn't understand he wasn't cheating on her with all his fucking around. She was doing the same, just a little more discretely. She's a voyer. Watching, knowing what the other girl is feeling as he sinks into her has always gotten her hotter than she can handle.

It’s not like she planned for that evening to be slow. For so few people to be scheduled on duty, and she was kind enough to let most take dinner and leave her to man the station. So what if she sits down in front of her station with her pants already a little loose, her shirt unbuttoned. It’s Friday night and most of the crew is in the mess watching a game.  
She doesn’t even think as her handle punches in the commands to face the satellite toward his home. It’ll be a nice dinner, grilling steaks, then a walk and fuck on the beach if it goes right for him. She glances down at her watch. It’s about time.  
The feed pops up to show two figures on the beach, near the surf. She glances around the room, but she’s nearly alone. Only two more techs, faced away from her down the bay. She zooms.

He’s shirtless, and the woman next to him is slim and local. Catherine’s breath catches, as the woman shoves him and Steve falls back. There’s a smile on his face as he pushes his shorts down off his hips. She can’t see the woman’s face, but she knows what her expression is. It’s the same hers was the first time she saw all that skin.

The woman kneels between his legs and takes him in her mouth. He throws his head back, but it only lasts a minute or two before he pushes her backward, and switches their positions. He unties the blue bikini and sinks fingers into her, as his other hand creeps up her cheast to pinch her nipples through the small triangle of fabric.

She doesn’t recognize the woman’s face, but it dings in her mind. She’s seen it before. Her hand creeps slowly under her shirt to pinch at her own nipples, already hard in the cold room. She’s already growing wet without even touching herself, just watching as her body supplies its memory of his hands, his touch.

Her eyes close for a moment as her breath catches, and that warmth pools downward in her body. She opens them to find him on his back, straddled and the tanned woman slams herself down on his cock again and again. She’s biting her lip watching, feeling his cock slide in her as her fingers trail into her pants, roaming lower. She’s rough on herself, feeling his thumb slide over her clit, watching his face, eyes blown, hands gripping into slim hips, mouth open as he moans silently to her.

They come together, miles apart, unknowingly on his part.

She slides her hand out, and gently wipes into the camo, as she hears voices trickle in from the hall. She gives his face one last parting look, as he and the woman lay boneless on the beach, feet in the water.

She’ll call tomorrow just in case.


	2. In the Navy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She expected the woman again, the next day she has time to tune in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is eating my mind. Blame shinysylver. Or thank her for the prompt.

She expected the woman again, the next day she has time to tune in. It’s been three weeks. Her visit in town had been mostly platonic, crashing out in his spare bedroom after being introduced as an old Navy friend. The quickie when she’d snuck into the shower and surprised him was

Kono. A name to the face, to the tanned body hovering over him on the beach that day. Former pro surfer she had watched in a tournament with him years ago the weekend he told her he was from Hawaii. They’d snuggled in bed, cosy and loose, then fucked again once he’d cheered at the girl’s victory in the Open.

She wasn’t surprised he’d taken the opportunity to fuck her. She was just surprised to see him at the edge of the surf, watching a man cut through the waves attempt to cut through the waves. The man was lighter than the SEAL, almost pasty as one could be in Hawaii. A tourist? That didn’t seem like Steve’s type. Obviously a beginner on a board. Reddish hair? Brownish red? The color pinged in her mind. Bullfrog was in town. No date tonight then, just guy time.

With a tiny twinge of disappointment, her fingers reached toward the escape key, keen to find someone else to spy on when he dove under the waves. Surfacing next to Taylor, the two grinned and shoved at each other lightheartedly. She smiled, seeing the young recruit she’d met years ago in that smile. Then the smile froze on her face as the red haired man pulled his friend into a kiss.

They fought their way back through the surf to the shore, fighting each other for dominance the whole way. Finally he grabbed Taylor’s arm and wrenched it behind him, forcing him to the ground on his knees. He pulled the green shorts off the man’s hips with one hand and stuck fingers in his mouth. He bent forward, saying something she wished she could hear in the other man’s ear, then plunged his fingers into the man’s ass.

Her breath hitched, and her eyes darted up from the screen. The room was busy today, and while her screen was turned away from the other’s view, her flushing cheeks were on full display. She couldn’t touch herself here. Not now. She’d be caught and court marshaled, and have to explain all of this to him when she was permanently landlocked.

He pulled out his dick; long and red and gorgeous even from space. She couldn’t miss this.

He shoved into his teammate harshly, and she could hear the slap of skin in her mind. In and almost all the way out. Again and again. Bullfrog threw his head back, and shoved back, impaling himself. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs; nipples aching against the fabric of her bra.

She shifted in her seat, feeling the scratch of lace panties rub and almost moaned out loud.

‘Calm down’ she tried to convince herself. ‘It’s only sex.’

But this wasn’t only sex. This was two men she’d known intimately on display for her, obviously used to one another’s bodies. They’d shared an apartment off base for a while during their Intelligence training. The bodies thrusting together on the screen brought forth an entire slew of memories from the past that now fit with this missing piece in place.  
His head arched back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent moan as he came, still thrusting into Taylor, as the other man’s arms finally gave out and they tumbled together into the sand.

“Lieutenant Rollins?”

Her head snapped up. “Commander?”

“Your shift is over Lieutenant, wrap up your work and take the night.”

“Yes sir.”

She smiled, and looked back at her screen where the two naked men were making their way inside. So he liked men? That was always something she could work with.


End file.
